


Liars and there words

by Greenpanic6



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenpanic6/pseuds/Greenpanic6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave muses of what he has accomplished and how he did it. The strategy he plays out and the lies he lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liars and there words

Shockwave sat at his desk. But, Shockwave was Longarm Prime. They were one in the same. He was a spy here for Megatron. Shockwave was a good liar. He had to be to do what was asked of him.  
The best liar lied the least. He applied this to himself. He followed his rules. Do not volunteer information, hide in plain sight, listen to all around him think and then respond. He kept up a good façade here on Cybertron. Shockwave tried not to let himself get sucked into anything. He calculated and formed Longarm. He used what he gathered about people and turned it around on them.  
In boot camp he used that tactic on Bumblebee. Bumblebee had been right. Oh, yes there had been a Decepticon spy but, he knew that Bumblebee hated Wasp. So he used the autobot’s hate against him he let Bumblebee jump to conclusions that was that Wasp was gone not him. It had been so easy too.   
The Autobots for the most part were uninspiring and so easy to manipulate. Longarm the way he made him was friendly, kind, likable, but quit. Longarm was not one to get gossip or fight. He didn’t brag but he was firm yet, he was everyone’s friend though he did mostly keep to himself.   
Not one of these Autobots caught that Longarm was really everyone’s friend, which would indicate he was no ones friend. If they had bothered to look more closely they would know. That something was off with Longarm Prime by all means Shockwave was good but; there was always away to connect the dots of incidents to him. But, you had to assume that bots were not all altruistic. That was so unautobot like to think that someone would lie and deceive them. Shockwave took advantage of that one dogma the Autobors foolishly adhere too. He laughed to himself at his desk.   
Ever, aware Shockwave aka Longarm looked up when he heard light pedsteps that moved with speed. He smiled charmingly, “Blurr.”

**Author's Note:**

> I use to like to write to fanfiction i thought a lot about shockwave and this came out please let me know if there are any mistakes.


End file.
